


Bye Bye Babadook

by orphan_account



Category: The Babadook (2014), The Bye Bye Man (2017)
Genre: Cheating, College, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't say itDon't think itbecause you'll cry if you dobecause he broke your heart.





	Bye Bye Babadook

**Author's Note:**

> i've never seen the babadook but i love them together and i know in my heart that they're gay. and these are my headcanons. because the bye bye man movie was bad and so this was the better version and why he did everything he did it all for babadook who was his big gay lover. thank you please dont forget to like and subscribe :) im a big babaman shipper.

The Bye Bye Man was in his 2nd year of college when it happened when he had came back to his boyfriend, The Babadook’s apartment and he had photos he had drawn as he was an art major but when he opened the door he saw The Babadook with someone else, The Bye Bye Man, in a rage of anger, he fled and threw his drawings on the ground, “I thought you loved me?!” he screeched, he did not even wait for The Babadook to explain as he ran off. How could he? The Babadook stood there deep in his anonymous lover’s ass.

 

**(Years later)**

 

The Bye Bye Man had quit art with his passion and love now gone he had no reason to be and he had begun to lose his hair in the trauma and depression of this breakup, he had furiously began eating his hair like a mad man and lost a lot of it, he was a super natural being of evil so naturally having no longer a way to channel his art, he took to murder and began to kill and cause people psychosis as he haunted them and made them kill each other, if he couldn’t be gay with his gay lover why should straight people get to be happy? Fuck the straight people The Bye Bye Man was heterophobic and that is how he started doing all this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just saved you a wasted hour in watching that movie, you’re welcome. The Babadook is The Bye Bye Man’s ex lover and he’s heartbroken so now he is killing the straight people if only everyone was gay like god intended then nobody would die. But oh well, straight people have to exist I guess!


End file.
